Once in a Lifetime
by Selection Fan
Summary: NOTE: This is not going to follow the original book. Just based on it! Hope you enjoy! Please Review to tell me what you think of it! This is my first book EVER! Great FanFiction writers: SJWrites2014 - Wrote After and Assurance. SHORT CHAPTERS! Will try to make them longer once I get more into the story.
1. Chapter 1

"Kaylyn!" My mom yelled to me.

"What?" I yelled back. I lived in a family of six including me, the house got a bit hectic if everyone was home.

"Dinner's ready!"

"Coming, just finishing up this page of my book!" I finished the page and headed to the kitchen. It was one of the rare nights we even got a full dinner, with a main part, veggies, and a starch. These rare nights are on days when, one of us get a promotion at work, or on holidays. Today I am the one who got the promotion. Tonight's dinner was chicken, green beans and mashed potatoes. We don't earn much and it gets hard preparing dinner for six people. Sometimes, I help my mom cook the food and do the dishes. When we finished I cleared the table and did the dishes for mom. My family is awesome, I have one brother whose name is Jake and is 13 years old, a sister named Kenna who is 25 years old and another sister named Melissa who is 10 years old. I am 19 years old and getting ready to move out. After I finish washing the plates, We all go to the dining room and turn on the news.

"Tonight, we announce the lucky women who are going to be meeting Prince Calix!" the news anchor said.

I entered this competition to meet him, I felt like it was a good opportunity to meet the monarchs and meet some other girls.

"Brie, from Honduragua! Kaylyn from San Diego California!"

"OMG! I can't believe it! I got picked!" I was exclaiming to my

family.


	2. Chapter 2

"Neither can we!" They all yelled in unison. I was jumping um and down in excitement. By the time we calmed down, the anchor was down to the last five girls.

"Melody from South Carolina! Lucy from Nevada! Grace from Montana! Helena from Maine and finally, Sophie from Rhode Island!" After they finished I jumped up and ran to my friend Hannah's house.

"HANNAH!" I yelled when I got to the door. She came running to the door.

"I can't believe you got picked!" She said to me.

"Neither can I!" I responded. After I told her the news and went back home and got ready to go to bed. It was already 10:00Pm at night and I normally go to bed at 9PM. The next morning the doorbell rang right as I was finishing my apple.

"Got it!" I yelled. When I opened the door, a palace guard and a representative were standing outside.

"May we come in?" They asked politely.

"Of Course!" I said ushering them in.

"We have a few questions to ask you, Kaylyn."

"Ask away."

"First, are all the things you put on your application true?"

"Yes! Of course, I would not lie about stuff that is important to me."

"Ok, now the last question is are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yes, I am sure."

"Well then, you should pack two pairs of regular clothes. The rest of your wardrobe will be provided." I went upstairs and packed my clothes. When I got out of my room my mom asked me why I had all my stuff packed and I explained to her what the people from the palace wanted me to do. She nodded and went back to what she was doing. I went down stairs to find that the palace representatives were standing by the door and then beckoned me to follow them. I yelled goodbye to my family and followed them to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Once I got into the car they explained all the rules to me.

The Rules:

Don't sabotage other girls so they have to go home.

Be nice and make friends.

Don't brag about what the Prince did with you. It will make the other girls hate you more.

They were pretty simple rules to follow. I agreed to follow them and was quiet the rest of the way to Los Angeles. Most of the girls had to take a plane because they were to far away to drive there. I was only about 2 hours away from the Palace. I was so excited. The only bad thing about being in a car is that you don't get to meet the other girls until you arrive at the palace. The plane ride would've allowed me to start making friends early on and not having to worry about it later in the competition, if I make it that far. The ride was boring and since I wasn't allowed to pack anything other than clothes, I had nothing to do. But luckily it was a short ride and I got there in no time at all. The other girls still had not arrived so I wandered around in the front yard until they got here. About a half hour after I arrived, the first group of girls got to the palace. I moved over the to car and greeted them as they got out. I found out they were Brie, Grace, Helena. Grace was outgoing and fun, Brie was fun, but polite and Helena was reserved and very polite. I immediately became friends with Grace and Brie but, since Helena didn't talk much, I didn't get the chance to see what she thought of the competition. We wandered around the gardens for awhile and waited until the other girls arrived. While we were waiting, we got invited inside and they said that the other girls were running late and wouldn't be here until noon. It was 9:30 already. They didn't want us waiting out side forever so they guided us to our rooms. Once I got into my room, my maids introduced themselves. Their names were Sadie, Chloe, and Anna. They helped me get unpacked and showed me how the bathroom worked. After that the left me shower and get settled in. I took a shower and took a nap. By the time I woke up, it was 11:45. I got on my clothes that I brought, and then waited by the front door to greet the new girls. After I did that I went back to my room and sat on my bed thinking about Prince Calix. A knock on my door aroused me from my thoughts. I looked at the time. Time for dinner I thought. When I opened the door, Effie was waiting for me and told me it was time to head down to dinner. Dinner was flank steak with mashed potatoes and gravy. After dinner we went into the Women's lounge and got a makeover and a new wardrobe. The dresses my maids made me were gorgeous. They were all different colors and were simple but beautiful at the same time. The other girls, dresses were all different colors but weren't as simple as mine. They had sequins and all sorts of sparkly things. I like simple things and my maids pulled that off. Simple but gorgeous. I started towards the elevator to bring the dresses to my room and when I got there, Grace and Brie were waiting for me. Their dresses weren't as simple as mine but were just as pretty. We went up the elevator to our rooms and then said goodnight to each other. My maids were waiting for me inside my room. They helped me hang up he dresses and I complimented them on the handwork. They thanked me and said goodnight and left the room.

"Kaylyn! Time to wake up! You're meeting the Prince today!" They all said in my ear.

"OK." I grumbled to them. The bed was comfy. I got up, took a shower and put on the light blue day dress that they made for me. They helped me into my dress and put my hair up into a bun. Then after that was done I headed down to the dining room for breakfast. When the royal family entered the room we all stood up and curtsied to them. They nodded in acknowledgement and sat down in their seats. Then we all started eating waffles and sausage. Afterwards Prince Calix got up and started talking to the other girls. Once he got to me he introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Prince Calix." He said to me.

"I'm Kaylyn." I said.

"You have a beautiful name and a gorgeous dress."

"Thank you!"

"Would you mind me taking you out on a walk in the Gardens later today? I will come get you when I'm ready."

"No! I would love to walk with you in the gardens.'

"Great. Now, I have to go meet the other girls." Then he started talking to May. Grace and Brie came over to me and said

"Why did he talk to you so long? He only talked to us to introduce himself."

"He complimented me on my name and dress and wanted me to walk with him in the gardens later today." I answered.

"He did?!"

"Yep!" They hugged me in congratulations.


	4. Chapter 4

After they calmed down, I went to my room to find my maids sewing a new dress for me.

"What's that for?" I asked Anna, the one doing the sewing.

"It's for tomorrow. You'll need to look your best for the interviews for the news." She responded, still focusing on the dress.

"Oh." I put on and evening dress and sat down on my bed until Prince Calix came knocking at my door. By the time I got up, Sadie was already opening the door to find him standing at the doorway.

"I'm here for Lady Kaylyn."

"Your Majesty, Kaylyn is right here ready to go with you." She responded while curtsying to him. I walked over to the doorway and greeted Prince Calix. I took his arm when he offered it and started walking towards the Gardens.

"Why did you ask me to walk with you the moment we met?" I asked him.

"Why? I asked you because you are beautiful. Also, judging from your application and when we met, you polite and nice." He responded.

"It's quite an honor to be here with you."

"It's an honor to be here with you, Kaylyn."

"It is?"

"Yes! You gorgeous, nice, and polite." The conversation kept going as we walked until it got too late for us to be out. He walked me to my room and said goodbye to me. When I got into my room I changed into the nightgown and got in bed after I took a shower and brushed my teeth. As soon as I got in bed, I fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of my maids coming into my room. Got on a light pink day dress and brushed my teeth and headed to breakfast. When I got in to the dining room, Prince Calix looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back and sat down next to Grace and Brie. They asked me how the walk with the prince went and why he smiled at me. I said I it went well and I didn't know why he smiled at me. Before we started eating the Prince got up and made an announcement.

" I will be making a few cuts now." Everybody gasped. "Lady Helena, Lady Daisy and Lady Mary. You are all threes from this pint on. But you are eliminated from this competition." He announced.

"Already cutting three people? He's intent to get this over with." Grace whispered to Brie and me.

"Maybe he was pressured my his family." I whispered back.

"True, he could've." Brie said. All of the girls that had been cut burst out sobbing and ran out of the room to their rooms. After that he sat down and started eating. In the middle of the meal he stood up again and said.

"I apologize for the sudden cuts but I felt pressured by my family to make them and to make things quick." He said and sat back down to finish his meal. After breakfast I went to my room and told my maids what happened during breakfast. They all seemed surprised that he would cut people so early on. We chatted for a while then played a game of cards. By the time we finished the game, it was already 11:30. I washed my face, got my shoes on and headed to the dining room for lunch. When I got there, Brie and Grace were already sitting down with a spot saved for me. I sat down and started chatting with them until more girls came and the Prince and his family came in. We got up and curtsied then sat down and waited for 1 minute to see if they had anything to say. When they said nothing, we sat down and started eating our lunch. After we finished, Prince Calix pulled Brie to the side to ask her something. When he let her go, Brie came back ecstatic.

"He asked me to watch a movie with him!" She said to us.

"Lucky Duck!" I said.

"We probably won't talk much during the movie though." She said to me.

"True." Grace said. After that we all headed to our rooms to get on our evening dresses for the news. I was fidgeting in my seat the whole time I had to wait for dinner. My maids were quizzing me on questions they thought the news anchor would ask. By the time dinner came, I as still nervous but not as nervous as I would have been if my maids hadn't quizzed me on the questions.

"Are you nervous?" I asked Brie.

"Yes. Are you?" She responded.

"A little, my maids asked me some questions they thought were going to be on the news."

"I should've had my maids do that."

"Me too, I'm so nervous." Grace said. After that, the Royal family came in and sat down. Dinner was over too fast and it was time for the news. We went to sit in the front row of the special stage they had set up for the news. The Anchor said this was a special in the Palace and would be introducing and interviewing the girls in the competition and Calix. He started with Brie and asked her a few basic questions then went into detail. He asked her if she had been out with Prince Calix yet, and she said yes, they went to the movies. Then he asked her some more things about the Prince and what she did while she had time to herself. Then it was my turn.

"Hello, Lady Kaylyn. How are you?" He said to me.

"Good." I responded.

"How was the food so far? I know you've come from a poor family."

"Excellent."

"Now into more detailed questions. Have you gone out with the Prince yet?"

"Yes! In Fact he asked me out on the day we met. I was so surprised."

"He did?" he said while looking at the Prince to confirm what I said. He nodded in agreement and smiled at me.

"Yes, he did."

"That is quite the surprise for the first day. Also, how do you like the Prince?"

"He's magnificent. He's nice, handsome, and polite. He also has a great sense of humor."

"That is correct. He does seem to come up with very funny jokes all the time. I'm afraid that's all we have time for, as we have 20 other girls to go through." I went back to my seat and watched as the girls had their turn. He asked multiple girls the same questions that he asked Brie and me. After the news I went up to my room and got ready for bed. I fell asleep almost as soon as a got under the covers.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is going to be a short chapter. School started today… Feel free to review my story so far!**

When I woke up, Grace was already getting the shower ready and had a dress laid out for me.

"What's the rush?" I asked her.

"The Prince came by while you were asleep and asked if you would care to watch a movie with him today. We all agreed that you would want to go so we said yes and left after he closed the door." She responded while feeling the water to see if it was hot enough. I jumped out of bed and shooed her out of the bathroom while I showered. When I got in the shower, I yelled to Grace that I was sorry for shooing her out of the bathroom but I realized that I was going to be late for breakfast if I didn't hurry. I took a quick shower, got the dress on that she laid out, thank Grace for her help and left for breakfast. I got there a few minutes before the Royal family entered the room. After breakfast, I went back to my room to brush my teeth and wash my face. I just finished washing my face when somebody knocked at my door. I opened the door to find Prince Calix standing at the door. I curtsied to him.

"Would you care to watch a movie with me?" he asked.

"I would love to. Am I the only one who has gotten two dates with you?"

"You are."

"Why? Am I something special? I don't think I am."

"Of course you are! The real question is, am I special to you."

"Yes, you're special to me."

"Wonderful. Comedy, romance or action?"

"Romance"

"I vote for comedy."

"How about a comedy that has romance in it?"

"Agreed" By the time we decided on what type of movie we were going to we were already at the theater.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Weekend is HERE! The chapters might get longer, or shorter. Depends on how much homework I have during the week and if I am absorbed in writing this story at the time…. :) -SelectionFan**

By the time the movie was over, it was almost time to eat lunch. I went back up to my room and waited until it was time for lunch. When I got into the dining room, I noticed a few girls were gone.

"What happened to the other girls?" I asked Grace.

"They got cut. Guess they weren't for him." She responded while looking at the doorway. I looked at the doorway to see what she was looking for and saw Prince Calix looking in our direction. He motioned for us to come there. We both got up and curtsied to him when we reached him.

"I noticed you two and Brie are close friends. Would you care to go on a picnic with me? All three of you." He asked us.

"I would, I'm sure Brie would want to go too." I said.

"Me too." Agreed Grace.

"Lets go find Brie and have that picnic!" Once we found Brie and she knew about the picnic we set off for the gardens. After the picnic we talked for a while and went back to our rooms. When I got back, my maids were already hustling and cleaning my room.

"They're holding a Christmas Party and your families will be visiting. Your sister will be staying in here with you for the duration of the stay." Chloe said to me as I walked into my room.

"They are? Oh, I can't wait!" I exclaimed. I helped them clean up. I almost forgot that Christmas was coming.

"They are arriving just after dinner."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"We wanted to surprise you."

"Well it certainly worked." I said as I smiled. As they finished cleaning I took a shower and got changed into an evening dress. After dinner we all waited for our parents and family to come through the front door. Finally the front door opened and families came in. Graces came in first and as soon as they saw her they came running. Brie's got in the door next and walked calmly over to us. The other girls family came in but I hardly noticed when I saw a tall figure walking through the door.

"Kenna!" I yelled to her. She turned to face the direction she heard her name. I was waving my hands back and forth to get her attention. As soon as she saw me, she came running over and bear hugged me. The rest of my family saw me and came over. I introduced them to Brie and Grace. I met their parents and we all ad a good time.

"If only I was two years younger. Then I could've entered the selection." Kenna scowled. I laughed at her comment.

"He is rather cute." I responded.

"Rather cute? He is cute! Handsome too."

"Yes. He is cute and handsome." We both laughed at ourselves and fell over. My maids were working over time to keep my room clean and since there was two of us now, it was even more work.


End file.
